


The End

by Anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaallen44/pseuds/Anaallen44
Summary: Shadows lasting momentsA reimagining of a fic I did a while back called"he was"





	The End

He wasn't going to make it. An unimaginable pain once again seized him contracting his muscles in an excruciating way then it was gone.

They had been at this for hours with little foresight for its end. Again the contractions, though brief in their comings, had him screaming throughout. He squeezed tighter on his loves hand earning a grunt and his between clenched teeth.

The shuttering rest following every convulsion was one which he cherished. Catching his breath as Sonic whispered words of encouragement. His muscles, sore and strained were sweat drenched. Violent shivers coursing through his abused musculature.

"Shadow...I don't like this idea. We need to go to the hospital I'm positive they'll understand a-and-"

A sharp rejection was Shadows response, his voice hoarse and inconsistent but he continued.

"T-they will take it"

He was seen as nothing but that which he was created for. A weapon to be monitored, used and controlled so long as they kept him within their grasp. This life wasn't intended for him, a relationship, family, friends. All within the governed corporation were commanded to keep a distance from him, all but one obeyed.

"She said she's around the corner, come on Rouge"

Again the pain stiked, his grating scream began. Hands tightened on the sheets nearly tearing the fabric, hand tensed within Sonic's. Then the calm between storms, he sighed.

He looked to their clasped hands. A relationship, secret to all but a select few. This too wasn't an outcome meant to be yet here he was. Upon finding out the unique situation they hid.

Knowing what they would do the second it was known. Months passed in relative ease, though GUN had managed to upgrade their nationwide search to a worldwide one he remained unseen throughout.

He knew the second of his inevitable return they'd shackle him, imprison and detain a total lockdown of his freedom. What little wiggle room he had before was long gone, hereby dissolved as he would be nothing more than a prisoner. A fate well worth it.

"You want some water or-"

Shadow declined just as another spam overtook his form, he was close.

"S-seriously?! J-just hold out for a bit longer"

Did he say that out loud?

Sonic's panicked nature brought a smile to his face as brief and pained as it was. He could feel it, adjusting, shifting inside as he sat there timing his breaths.

He felt physically weak, a reoccurring happening ever since the beginning. It fed on him relentlessly, consuming more chaos energy during prior months and this was the crescendo. Its intake consisted of his own chaos force no matter how much he intook it would always be depleted within hours.  
The life inside was sucking him dry and he had an understanding that this would his end. A truth which remained unknown to all but himself.

He looked to his mate who while still grasped his own hand in a tight grip in the other he held a phone.

A knock at the door and Sonic was quick to excuse himself. He watched with faint breaths.

Rough entered, hair up and commanding Sonic around to gather the necessary tools. Sonic was off as Rough looked to his entrance. She was no professional but she was the best they had.

Tails arrived not long after, just as his contractions took their course and he lied exhausted. The youth choose to stay outside but he had helped in gathering supplies.

Sonic returned and Rouge began the chant of encouragement for his release. The pain was blistering, a searing sharp agony as he pushed.  
The prickling hot stinging was unimaginable. Nothing he had ever experience before, with his chaos depleted the normal comforts of a wound numbing and healing within seconds was lost on the mobian as he experienced the painful force.

It was taking a toll on his already fragile form. Hours passed before he was left with only an intense ache and numbed limbs. His muscles shivered from exhaustion and throat felt heated and thoroughly scratched. The second the child came out he could feel himself getting tired. One where he knew if welcomed its comforting embrace would be his last.

Everything but his own slowing heartbeat echoed in his ears. The sight of Sonic, a child completely skinned yet undoubtedly hedgehog. Sonic aside him tears in his eyes and baby wrapped and held within his arms.

A scene he was glad to experience. With the knowledge of their offspring in good hands he happily returned the warm embrace and accepted the darkness which came with.

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm not a huge fan if mpeg ordinarily I cant help loving my alien double species baby.
> 
> I prefer when its set in some semblance of reality if there is more involved and with Shadow being part alien the possibilities are endless.


End file.
